Jealousy Strikes! The fight for Fang!
by Beau N. Aero
Summary: The flock are at a congressional party and come across Brigid. How does Max react when Brigid becomes a little to friendly with Fang? Read and review! Funny violence
1. lame party, until

**A/N: Because I like funny and random violence… I present to thee a love-aly story!**

**Enjoy!**

Fang's POV  
The flock and I walked to the party for the Congress people. Since the whole thing is presidential and related to government or whatever, we had to wear fancy-shmancy clothes. Whoopee! (Note the sarcasm.) Iggy, the Gasman, and I were wearing some pretty gay tuxedos. Nudge and Angel wore some lacey dresses with bows. They both curled their hair into little ringlets. Max looked very different. She wore a silk royal blue halter dress that made her look really hot. (Scratch the last couple words. My mind is playing tricks on me.) Her wings were sticking out. The good news is that all the Congress people are used to the wings and she would be able to go 'up and away' if necessary. Anyway, she looked… different from her usual tough self.

We walked through the doors of the big ballroom and just gawked at it stupidly. We could fly around it easily without hurting any of the guests!

"Fang!" said a voice I knew all too well.

"Hey Brigid!" I called turning to see the twenty-one year old scientist running to me with a big grin. She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed. I hugged her back but let go when I felt uncomfortable. I chanced a glance at Max. She had flushed cheeks and was looking at the ground. I smiled to myself. It's fun making people jealous…

"You look nice," I complimented Brigid, observing her flaming red strapless tube dress.

"You too!" Brigid giggled like a flirting idiot, "You look so…. Personable."

Before I could respond, Max did something unpredicted. She shoved me aside and away from Brigid and she stabbed her high heel into Brigid's foot. I winced when I heard Brigid shriek and saw her rub her foot. She gave Max a deadly glare and she pulled something out of her handbag, her eyes still locked on Max.

She then pulled out a… taser?! Not good. Max's eyes widened with surprise and she got into her famous fighting stance.

"You keep a taser in your purse?" Max asked incredulously.

"You'd be surprised by what I have in my purse," Brigid snarled back, " I don't think your cool avian hybrid powers can save you from an electric shock, you jealous freak!"

Ha! Brigid was gonna get it.

"Jealous?" Max asked quietly, "I'm not the one holding a taser to get another freak."

I smirked. I guess I can be freakish every once in a while but no need to broadcast it.

"Come on, freak!" Brigid yelled at Max, "Don't be a chicken!"  
Max lunged at Brigid and knocked her to the ground. Brigid screamed furiously and shocked her. Max hopped off Brigid quickly and stumbled around. Brigid stood up awkwardly and cackled. Brigid has joined the dark side…

Max and Brigid chased each other around the ballroom, cutting in between groups of Congress members. The flock and I just stood in place and casually watched the fight. Eventually, Nudge stomped in between Max and Brigid and held up her hands.

"You guys are so immature!" Nudge shouted at them, "You don't fight at a professional, civilized gathering of Congress… You have a dance off!"

They just stared at her open mouthed. Angel nodded in agreement and stalked off toward the violinist, playing some screechy song from prehistory. She grabbed the violin out of the man's hands with super speed and threw it across the hall at the wall where it smashed into a billion pieces.

"Hey Gazzy!" she yelled, "Do you have that CD?"

"Yah!" the Gasman answered. He dug inside his tuxedo pockets and found his old CD with rap songs on it. He tossed it to Angel, who stuck the CD in a CD player.

"Alright everybody: clear the dance floor! We have a dance off!" Angel announced. "Right Round" by Flo Rida started playing and I cracked my face with one of my rare smiles that Max likes… I think.

All the adults looked pretty confused and backed away to the far ends of the ballroom. The flock backed up with them and only Brigid and Max were on the dance floor. They looked at me with longing and I just shrugged my shoulders and followed the flock to the back.

Brigid was first. She stepped forward and did a really lame disco move. Max stepped up nervously and... 


	2. danceoff! continued

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks a ton for the awesome reviews. I just wanted to let everyone know….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Maximum Ride characters**

**And for those of you who saw this particular story on maximum-x…**

**I originally wrote the story a while back ago and put it on Jade Stellar's profile on the site so… no worries! The other jealousy strikes thing is of her own creation. It's really funny you should read it! The same amount of violence except FANG is jealous! **

**OH! And I was actually on a strawberry high when I wrote this!**

Last chapie:

max stepped up nervously and...

Fang POV

Max stepped up nervously and the song swiched to "Crank that" by soulja boy. She looked at Angel confused. Angel just Max starting doing the soldier boy dance nearly perfectly. Man, she has no creativity. She's not a very good hip hop dancer, either. It took all of my being to stop myself from rolling on the floor laughing. She looked ridiculous! Gazzy and Iggy snorted and pulled out their borrowed cell phones and started taking videos of Max dancing.

Brigid was scowling off to the side. She looked different with a red face. She came up to Max, shoved her aside and started doing some of Napolean Dynamite's signature dance moves. Wow. These girls couldn't dance if they spent the rest of their lives in a dance studio.

Suddenly, the back wall of the hall crumbled and there stood three Erasers, guns in their hands. They casually walked to me and one of them nudged me in the ribs.

"Ow," I complained.

"Is there a fight going on around here?" the Eraser whispered.

"No," Gasman intruded, "But there's a dance-off going on if you want to join."

The Eraser who had nudged me moaned and threw his gun on the ground. Another Eraser did the same but the third just smiled.

"Perfect!" he said, "This is my kind of thing!" He pushed me aside and stepped onto the dance floor. Max, confused, stepped back and let him take the stage. The Eraser paced around a little and started break dancing to the rap music. It was the strangest sight, seeing a half-morphed Eraser dancing like crazy to music: and he was REALLY GOOD. That lupine hybrid is like... the Lord of the Dance or something. People started to cheer on the Eraser, yelling "Go Wolfman!" The flock and I started cheering along with our government peeps. That wolfman rocked the dance floor and made everyone dance to the beat. He was inspirational!

The song ended and the crowd roared with claps and cheers. Some people threw roses onto the stage! That Eraser's dancing was a work of art, a masterpiece.

Angel grabbed a microphone from the sobbing violinist. "I declare that the winner of this dance-off is....... Wolfman!"

The volume of the cheers increased and people jumped up and down. Max and Brigid had their mouths hanging open stupidly. Haha. It feels so good to be fought over.

At first, I didn't really notice the Lord of the Dance slyly inching my direction- I was still laughing at Max and Brigid! When I felt someone tap my shoulder, I saw that it was him, smiling all girly. He twirled a piece of his fur and stepped closer to me.

"Hey Fangalishous," he said flirtatiously.

I ran out of the ballroom and flew into the sky before the sour bile could escape my mouth.


End file.
